1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Nydia Levet
|bgcolor="#9aff9a"| |} About A child made because of the former Creation's mischief, Nydia was meant to resemble the child her mother would have with Alex; her father. * Nydia has no set age, she's currently a young child. She's been learning about the basics from her family and the trees, she thinks she's a bunny and has a very strange love for dust bunnies. * Her vocabulary is limited, but Nydia is learning more words and meanings each day. She likes to repeat sayings and words she finds interesting, or just plain repeat words. * She's easily distracted, ignoring people but she doesn't mean too. When she finds something or plays with something she'll usually ignore someone trying to talk to her unless they say something interesting that she can understand. * Nydia is very accident prone, somehow she always manages to scrap her knee. Bandaids are almost always placed on that knee, layered over one another. Thus why she has a wide hole in one of her pantlegs. * She wants to a reaper just like her mom, she's on a lifelong mission to steal her scythe and help the fellow people in towns when danger is around. * Nydia has a stuffed landshark plushie she calls Sharkie, she thinks everyone is scared of it. She leaves it at the towns square so she won't have to travel back home to get it. * Her mother has been teaching her about getting around the shadow network, Nydia doesn't posses any shadow powers but she knows how to get home without getting lost in the network. She only once disobeyed her mother and traveled around the network, saying hello to the passer-bys. * Nydia and her older sister Realina love to play together but that sibling rivalry can easily get in the way, they almost fight everyday. It drives their mother insane. In the future During the past ten years Nydia has grown up quite a bit but early on when she started in elementary school, she developed some sort of problem in her brain that caused her to process and learn things slower than the average child. Nydia was put in the special education section because of this and had to learn at her own pace which was very slow and difficult for her, she didn't really think she was very different from the other kids but after a few years she started to see the big picture of it all. She didn't care though, it just made her want to prove them that she could be happy and successful in her life and she's probably one of the most happy children in the whole school. Nydia possess abilities that allow her to hear and speak to planets, summon vines and dismiss them, grow certain flowers that she remembers and can picture it clearly. A very strange 'sprout' has appeared at the very top of her head, it can't be pulled but if someone tugs on it then Nydia feels pain. *Nydia absolutely loves Easter, she looks forward to it every single year. She's met the Easter bunny himself a few times and always gets nervous around him, she's has yet to ask him if she could help make Easter one of the favorite holidays to more people again. *She's developed her own sense of fashion whether it be very cute and pastel colored to natural earth tones and baggy type clothing. *Nydia gets help from her parents and mostly Realina with homework and other school projects she needs to get done. She's very slow with homework. *She dislikes getting teased for being in the special education program for school but she doesn't let it get to her. *Nydia doesn't really care for liking people more than friends, she thinks the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing is weird and just wants to be friends with everyone! Category:Plantfag Category:Student